Snowing depression
by Lyrical Logic
Summary: Perfection in its simplest form. /it was amongst the snow you realized/ part 2 of 4 Hinata centric


Snowing depression

Part 2 of 4

Warnings: nothing really OOC and character death.

Inspired by: Nothing really it just popped into my head one day.

Dedicated to: My BETA she needs to work less.

Disclaimer: nope don't own it.

* * *

You noticed

It was a sunny day in June when you first noticed. They where down by the lake swimming and practicing different water based jutsus. (Ironically, your affiliated element that had helped you escape from him 3 years ago) like everyone else you saw but did not see the differences that by all rights should have been obvious. You made a back note of it and it was later while sitting in the bath that you realized...

You stimulated

It was easy to follow them and prove your theory. After all, they thought you had a crush on one of them, despite the fact that you had accepted his feelings long ago. (You remembered the night he took a torch and set your heart on fire only to dowse the flame in icy water) collecting the necessary information was far too easy and as a result you where extra cautious especially when he met...

You show

Others noticed quickly, one after another they came to the same realization you had months ago. They did even less then you, for once even those with all seeing eyes were blind...

You overlooked

You saw no point in continuing your efforts after everyone noticed. Things returned to relative normality and you could see that he was relived to have his mini stalker gone (you remember the way your cousin would look at you when you came back, his eyes full of such disdain) and in some small way you were too. It was after the other one arrived that you noticed, yet again, what others had missed...

You told

You decided enough was enough she should know after all it involved the sanity of her apprentice. They dismissed your information and told you to mind your own business. You spent the next 3 days frowning much to the dismay of your friends and teammates. It was almost too late to be of any use...

You misinterpret

You misunderstood what you saw; you did to little to late and know no matter what happens there fates are sealed. You wonder if you can manipulate this. It is only when they pass you with shattered souls that you see the perfect excuse...

You practice

To pull it off you need to know how to weave a deception, you spend days lying to people about things. It strains your relationships with others you begin to doubt yourself and all you've done. You retreat back to the safe middle ground you've always known and plan your next step…

You commence

You could hit yourself for your stupidity; you would play their own ignorance against them. You start out with a hopeless mediocre plan (a tribute to the monotone portrait they painted of you) and incorporate your own brand of deception.

You reverse

Your plan almost failed. The boy almost completed the mission and he saw you train. You only hope his hormones will keep him from thinking to much. Meanwhile your team-mate (and current leader) doubts you and you begin to lose his trust…

You repair

You must stop your efforts for a short while to insure that your team does not catch on. You know that your team is highly trained to detect these sorts of things. It puts you greatly behind schedule and you are unsure if it even worked…

You forgive

Half a year too late, they came. Your plan is to complex, to perfect to be disrupted now, but you take their apology and bury it so that it can be used against them.

Everything can start soon…

You change

No one noticed straight away. (Except him he always notices) The little changes you had implemented to ensure that none could see the deception you weaved. You become stronger, faster, smarter then they ever thought you could be…

You are deceived

You thought you were the first. The other one comes late one night he tells you that you were mistaken. The deception he weaved was more elaborate and detailed than anything you could come up with. Yours is perfect and takes every possible outcome in to consideration (besides you had him to help) but his; it weaves through the very fabric of time…

You express

It took you years to reach this point. This is the one and only point where another person is needed and you already have the perfect candidate. He has already helped you and will not be subject to all the petty morals the others seem to have…

You are denied

He rejects your plan. He wasn't meant to and it could potentially put you years behind schedule. You scramble together a resolution and immediately implicate it; unfortunately, it backfires and leaves you with a horrible mess…

You win

He will help you for now but not of his own volitation. This makes him a little harder to work with. You already think of ways to safely remove this particular variable…

You succeed

It has begun.

You succumb

He was never meant to catch you and you where never meant to fall into your own deception. You know that the very details you wove around him are now coming back at you. He knows what he wants and how to get. You had no idea that the very intricacy you and the other (he is already gone and you know that even you will miss him) created would be so easily undone by the whisperings of a madman and the darkness of ones own soul…

You accept

Its funny how you spent all this time darting through his plans. Aiding and destroying when you thought it appropriate. How you ignored the rapidly rising feelings that were undoing your own deception. He acted first and took what he wanted you were barely against it. It was the next morning with the falling snow that you realised exactly the mistakes you made…

End game

3 years after you stand again in the snow this time with his sword through your chest. It was funny, how after everything you'd been through to get here. Everyone you had to push away and manipulate. It was him (the one you swore to never love, never obey) who had ripped open your chest and pushed life into you.

And no matter how many times you would see it in your dreams (that's all you do now) you always apologised for bleeding on his shirt.

_Against the falling snow I burn away_

_Sumimasen hatsukoi_

* * *

**_AUTHOR RANT_**

Yes part 2 done!

UnBETAed until some time next week when all assignments and tests are done.

1123 words

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


End file.
